Game of Kittens
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Alice saw a cat in the forest one day and then suddenly weird things happen! What's with the cat ears and tails? And why is she acting like a five-year-old? Also, what's this about a new game? Ch.5: Pictures… Pervert Sun… And Say What Now!
1. New Prologue

A/N: I'm revising this since I thought of how to make it more interesting! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long and I have an omake for you guys. Also, can anyone tell me what's Alice's hair color 'cause I'm not so sure about it? Thanks! Hope you like the new version~!

Disclaimer: I don't own J/C/HnkA or any quotes or any anime characters mentioned, they belong to their original owners and I'm just using them for my plot.

Full Summary: Alice had been having visions and voice that make her uncertain about her identity. Just who exactly is she? Why does she have this visions and voice? And why is the cat she saw so familiar? One day, she saw a black cat in the forest and suddenly, weird things happen! She now has cat ears and tail and is she just acting like a five-year-old with no recollection of the role-players?

* * *

**I**

_There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom._

* * *

Alice shook her head as another vision came, making her mind burst.

**_"My name isn't Alice, it's SORA!" a small brunette said angrily, glaring at a huge man._**

"No!" Alice shouted, her hand grasping her head. "I'm Alice, not Sora or anything like that!"

"Alice!" Julius' voice called out outside her room's door. "Are you okay? I heard screaming."

The vision which hurt her head stopped, she couldn't hear the voices which made her heart rip and stop.

"What...was that?" Alice said, her hand resting on hid head while tears ran down unconsciously.

"Alice, answer me," Julius' voice called again, making Alice go back to self. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" she lied effortlessly. "I was just shocked that a rat came."

The foreigner heard a sigh and she knew the other bought her excuse but that didn't stop her from wondering why she lied in the first place.

_'What's happening to me?'_ she asked, looking at the clear sky. _'Why do I have this vision?'_

* * *

**II**

_There are chapters in every life which are seldom read and certainly not aloud._

* * *

"Peter, you know me in my real world, right?" Alice asked curiously. It had been days since the vision started and the brunette couldn't sleep well ever since.

"Yes, my love," the ever-so-loving rabbit answered with hearts. "We met in the most romantic way. You -"

"Then, could you tell me how I was when I was I child?" Alice wisely interrupted.

Peter remained quiet and looked serious. "At what age?"

Alice thought for a minute, _'How old was that girl again?'_

**'Eight,'** a cheeky voice in her mind answered, making Alice widened her eyes._ 'What? Who?'_

"My love, is something the matter?" Peter asked worried at the sudden change in the female while said female ignored him, "Eight."

"Huh?"

"Peter, when I was eight, how did I live?" Alice stared at the rabbit with determination.

"...," Peter remained silent before answering hesitantly. "You were normal."

**'Not true!'** the voice in her head argued while Alice pleaded, "Please tell me the truth, Peter."

Peter sighed, "I do not know for it seems to be not read for a long time and is lost in your mind."

* * *

**III**

_It is a puzzling thing. The truth knocks on the door and you say, "Go away, I'm looking for the truth," and so it goes away. Puzzling._

* * *

"Just leave alone!" Alice banged her head on the pillow while the cheeky voice said, **'Why?'**

"I just want to find out the truth, I don't want visions or voices that hurt me!"

**'But what if it''s the truth?'**

"It's not and will never be the truth."

**'Then, you're not searching the real truth.'**

* * *

**IV**

_"Knew thyself?" If i know myself, i'd be running._

* * *

_**"Nee, Ku-kun, could you make me forget everything?" the small brunette asked her older friend. She looked younger and more broken than before.**_

_**"You know, I can't," her friend, a blond boy answered, looking at someone's grave sadly. "And I thought this is want you wanted."**_

_**The girl laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I wanted to know the truth, the real me, but now that I know, I want to run away from it, from the. Ironic, right?"**_

Alice woke up, angry and desperate tears running down her face. "What? Again?"

* * *

**V**

_It's hard to answer the question "What's wrong?" when nothing's right..._

* * *

"Alice, are you okay? You seem to be paler," Julius asked nonchalantly but there's a hint of worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"...," Alice smiled, trying her best to make it not fake. "I-it's..."

She looked down her feet, her minding screaming, _'Just say it's nothing! Simple as that!'_

**'Not so simple, nee?'** the cheeky voice returned, making her bit her lips, _'Yes, it is!'_

**'Prove it,'** the voice countered with a serious voice.

Alice stared at Julius' confused face and forced her mouth open, "I-I..."

"If you're not okay, you could just say," he said, going back to work.

"No!" the brunette shouted, shocking both her and the man. "I'm...fine...I-it's nothing!"

_'I never knew saying "I'm fine" would be so difficult.' _

* * *

**VI**

_Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen carefully._

* * *

A sweet melody whispered from the forest. It's a tone luring the foreigner.

"A familiar sound?" Alice thought aloud, her feet moving towards the sound on it's own and at the end, she saw a black cat.

**'Di-chan!'**the cheeky voice screamed in her mind with relief and happiness, shocking the life out of Alice.

"Di-chan?" the foreigner thought aloud again, making her presence known to the cat.

"Meow (Alice)?" the cat stared at her emerald eyes, making her feel insecure. She felt as if the cat's stare would see through her. And another thing bothered her.

"Did you just said my name, not meow?" Alice asked, pointing her finger to the cat.

"Meow (Of course)," the cat nodded, licking his paws. "Meow meow meow (Seems like your powers return)."

"Huh? Powers?" Alice blinked in confusion and then squeaked, "You knew me before?!"

"Meow (Of course)," the cat smirked, making Alice wondered if her eyes weren't lying.

"Then, could you tell me my past?" the female pleaded, desperate to know the truth.

The cat stared at her in sadness for a minute before shaking his head, mumbling, "Meow meow meow meow (Should have known visions won't help her)."

"Huh?"

"Meow (Nothing)," the cat smirked, handing a cookie. "Meow meow meow meow (I could just let you remember it yourself)."

"With this cookie? I need to eat it?" the cat nodded.

Alice gulped and then, ate the cookie, not even asking why or how it got the cookie.

She felt dizzy hit her and before she becomes unconscious, she saw a glimpse of a black haired man, standing in the spot where the cat was before.

'_He looks familiar like that cat.' _Her last thoughts and she fainted.

The man kissed the unconscious Alice's forehead and whispered, "Soon, Ali-chan. We'll be together forever until then let's play _**tag**_." He carried her bridal-style and went to the Clover Tower. He then left her in her room to sleep. "Catch me if you can, my sweet little master."

* * *

The next morning, everything was normal as it could be.

Well, except for a certain female foreigner that was.

"Where is Ali-chan?" the female with dark-brown cat ears and tail asked, her finger playing with the end of her honey-brown hair. "Rina-chan? Okaa-san? E-chan? Ha-kun? Di-chan? Mi-kun? A-kun?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I change it so much and I may change the other, too but not as much as this one or maybe change it all... I don't know but anyway, the new version seems to be a lot darker, and more serious than before. Don't worry, it'll be lighter! Maybe it's a little late but Merry Christmas~! And please, review if you want the new version or the old one.

Here's the omake (For those who didn't read the old one, read my bio for Kumo's description):

Alice's Amusement, Kumo's Anger

Two weeks after Alice's 4th birthday, Lorina had been reading stories to her and to Kumo's dismay, Alice seems to like imitating the characters a lot.

It started with how they talk...

"Kumo-chi~!" Alice called out, running to Kumo who was reading a book about guns and weaponry.

"Oh?" Kumo looked at Alice with a small smile. "Hey, Ali-chan...what's with the Kumo-chi?"

"Well Kise-chi adds "chi" to those he respects and since Ali-chan respects Kumo-chi then Ali-chan should call you that, right?" the girl beamed, loving to explain everything.

"Okay...and Kise is a character in Lorina's story?" he asked, already guessing the answer, just wanting to confirm it.

"Yup~!" Alice smiled brightly with admiration and respect. "He's from -"

"Don't wanna hear it," the boy interrupted and walked away angrily, leaving a confused Alice.

"Hie?" said the bemused and sad girl.

'What the heck's with that?! Is that Kise-chi guy stealing my spot as Ali-chan's brother? Rrr... I was the one who taught Ali-chan to call people by "chan" or "kun". Now, he replaces it with "chi"!" the ever protective self-proclaimed brother thought irritatingly.

And next, how they dress...

"Kumo-chi, let's play dress up!" Alice announced with big puppy pleading eyes that no one could resist.

"I...," Kumo sighed. "Fine."

"Yay~!" she jumped happily. "Wait here, Ali-chan will change first."

"Okay," he smiled slightly.

"Here, Kumo-chi," she showed her dress excitedly. "What do you think?"

Kumo stared and blinked but the clothes wouldn't change. It's still a guy's clothing. "Why are you wearing a boy's clothes? And where the hell did you even get it?"

Alice glared (pouted), "Kumo-chi, language and it's not a boy's clothing. ***smile*** It's Iza-chi's clothes~! Also, Ali-chan got it from Rina-chan."

Kumo glared at nothing and growled, "I'm going!"

He walked away angrily, making Alice think she made him angry again.

When Alice was out of sight, the boy pushed the nearest wall, making it crack.

"The next time I see Lorina, I'll fucking kill her and whoever that "Iza-chi"! He's just a stranger and yet, Ali-chan would rather dress up as him than me. I have clothes suitable for boys and girls, too!"

But there's a limit to how much Kumo could take...

"Kumo-chi, Ali-chan wanna be like Kyoya-niichan!" Alice announced, causing Lorina to laugh and Kumo to stared in disbelief.

"Ali-chan wants to call those weak and annoying people "herbivores" and those strong ones "carnivores"! And then, and then! Ali-chan's soulmate should be called omnivore~!"

Lorina had a camera, capturing this "blackmail material" as she liked to call it while Kumo was still blank.

"And also, Ali-chan has to say Kyoya-niichan's catchphrase "I'll bite you to death"~!" she ended with matching tonfas and disciplinary clothes.

And that did it. Lorina exploded from laughter while Kumo exploded from anger.

"Alice, you are not allowed to read stories, got it? And Lorina, if you dare tell or give Alice those stories or clothes, I will personally make your life living hell!"

Kumo stormed out with a bam.

**Silenced...**

"So cool~," Alice exclaimed, admiration in her eyes while Lorina laughed, "I know, right? This is why I love messing and making him angry."

"Ali-chan wanna do it, too~! Can Ali-chan~?" asked Alice with hopeful and puppy eyes.

"Sure and I know just what you can do," Lorina winked. "You have to..."

Kumo really had a mistake in leaving Alice to Lorina, even for a minute.

_'Note to self: Never leave Ali-chan to Lorina's care 'cause she can makes angels go to devils. Great example: Alice.'_

A/N: End~! And a little puzzle, Alice says she's Ali-chan in the omake, meaning she's still see herself Alice in the past so when exactly did she change herself to being "Sora" as her vision implied. This omake really did happened in the past, so anyone can guess?


	2. Start

A/N: Happy New Year~! I wanted to write this in New Year so here~!

Also the aging: Alice, Boris and Pierce are 18, Blood, the Jokers, Ace, Peter, Elliot and my OC Kumo are 20, Dee and Dum are 12 (Child) and 18 (Adult) and Vivaldi, Julius, Nightmare and Gray are 22. Did I forget anyone?

Disclaimer: This is annoying so I won't be writing this again. I don't own J/C/HnkA. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Game 1 Hide-and-Seek: Start**

* * *

**Hide-and-Seek: **A game in which a child covers his eyes while the other players hide then tries to find them

Simple, nee? How about adding an eighteen-year-old female thinking she's five, her protective brother, some sadistic and worried friends, mysterious past, cat appendices and the role-players in mix?

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the room she was in with curiosity and caution, taking in every detail that she could get just by looking. She then proceeded to stare at her appearance by the mirror coincidentally in front of her.

What she was a female, no older than eighteen, with dark-brown cat ears and tail with round emerald eyes that shocked her.

With eyes widening a little from shock and curiosity, her hands landed on her left eyes gently.

_'That's weird...Ali-chan could sworn my eyes were...,'_ she blinked and smiled cheerfully. _'Must be A-kun's work~! He's so mischievous as always~! Hm... But...'_

She looked around to confirm her suspicion and nodded to herself,_ 'Ali-chan thinks she's lost... What was Ali-chan doing before this?'_

She put finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

_'Mm...Ali-chan thinks she was playing hide-and-seek with him and the others so Ali-chan must have fallen asleep...'_

She thought, nodding as confirmation and then paled, realizing something.

_'Then, A-kun's angry! And Ali-chan's dead meat! I have to find them quick before they look for me!'_

She quickly walked to door and opened it. One thought occurred to her.

_'Amazing.' _Note the sarcasm.

* * *

_An hour before Ali-chan woke up…_

"_Ah! Hello, Lizard-kun. What are you doing in the castle? Haha! Don't tell me you're lost?" of course, Ace, our easygoing knight, asked Gray, the serious and skilled ex-assassin while leaning at Alice's door in the Clover Tower._

_Gray sighed and answered annoyedly, "Ace, this is the fifth time I'm telling you. This is the Clover Tower and you are not required to come if not asked to. Also don't call me by that name."_

"_Eh? But isn't this Alice's room?" he pointed at the door behind him. "And nah, I like it that way~!"_

"_Yes, it is. And Ace, how many times do I have to tell you? Alice is not staying at the castle but at the Clover Tower." Gray and answered as if he did this every day and sighed tiredly. Oh, right. He really did._

"_Really? Then, I know! I'll kidnap Alice and have adventure with her." The knight went to open the door and do the plan but a knife stopped him from doing so._

"_I can't allow that, Knight. Alice-chan might get hurt in your adventure."_

"_Haha! Well, I guess it'll be boring without some challenges."_

_And so the fight began. Furnitures, paintings, walls, statues, etc. are destroyed, and if you're smart enough, you would know to stay away._

_Oh what you know, there is stupid enough to step the battlefield._

"_Gray-sama, I ha-"_

_And boom! He was sent flying. Poor faceless man._

* * *

"Woah~! Did a tornado hit or something?" she blinked at the damaged and grinned as a thought came to her, her tail swinging in amusement. '_People can also do this... A-kun and Mi-kun do worse, especially if they're seriously fighting.'_

At the thought of her friends, she remembered why she needed to run.

But before she could even take a step forward, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Alice, my love," Peter's voice rang as he ran to the brunette. "I've come to visit~!"

Alice widened her eyes and instantly paled. Her tail stood up in shock and terror and her ears twitching at the sound.

"Scaaaaaaary Raaabit!"

She ran in the speed of light, leaving the rabbit-eared man dumb-struck and confused.

"Scary rabbit?"

* * *

Alice smiled and looked around the amusement park, her eyes singing in glee and her tail swinging in excitement.

She had lost the dreadful monster and wandered around, finding a very nice and exciting place. Also, she already had forgotten about Peter minutes ago.

She looked at a sign, telling people that this area was the Amusement Park.

It made her smile wider, though she quickly frowned as a thought came to her, her ears downcast.

She'd never been in an amusement park or outside for the matter. She was only allowed to their garden and was forbidden of showing her face to people. She was trapped in a cage which gave her everything but freedom and friends and her only enjoyable time was when the others would go to her and have fun.

Alice shook her head slightly and smiled softly, her ears flopping up.

_'No use thinking of the past now. Time for fun~!'_

"Alice?" a voice called out suddenly, making her looked back.

She saw a man with dark pink cat ears and tail. She blinked casually and hugged the other, awing his cat add-ons.

"Kawaii~! You're so cute with those cat ears and stuffs~! It makes Ali-chan want to touch them~! Ali-chan decided your now Ali-chan's servant~! Let's go~!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Boris wanted to puke, gag, vomit or just throw the things in his stomach.

Wanna know why? Well, let's just say he's been forced to ride fast roller-coasters, play bomber cars and ride tall Ferris wheels every single time Alice found something amusing to ride which is always. He wondered how Alice felt fine even after riding one hundred rides, how and why she had cat appendices like him and why she even called him 'Servant-chan.'

"Servant-chan! Let's ride that one!" Boris' jaws dropped as he looked at where Alice was pointing at. It is the tallest, most dangerous and fastest roller-coaster ever made. He never told anyone but he's scared of that one and only ride. _'Can't I back out?'_

Before Boris could answer, they heard an announcement. "Everyone, please listen to Gowland-sama's music." (Translation: Please leave immediately because Gowland-sama is playing his violin.)

Boris paled; he knew that it was warning. He looked at where Alice was and was shocked to see no one at all. He then guessed that she escaped. But unfortunately for him, he didn't get the chance to run away because the music already started.

* * *

Alice blinked as she looked around. Her intuition told her to run when the announced was made and she did…. So she went in the wide forest and was lost.

"Ali-chan seems to like the forest," the foreigner thought aloud and silently added with annoyance, "Mi-kun's influencing Ali-chan and causing Ali-chan to be lost."

"Oh, look, brother. It's Onee-chan."

"Yes, it is, brother. But why does she have cat ears and tail?"

Voices said in the woods, making Alice raised her eyebrows and she looked to see twin brothers holding a big pointy weapon.

Yet, she didn't stay for a while since a new voice immediately shouted to the other.

"You brats! What did I tell you about leaving your post?"

_'Wah! Why are there rabbits everywhere Ali-chan goes? Doesn't anyone know Ali-chan's afraid of rabbits?!'_

* * *

Alice glared massively as she realized she arrived in a castle full hearts and just about the things she hated most. She really despised the color with passion as well.

Then, she paled visibly as she saw a man with a sword fighting the man with white bunny ears.

"It's the scary rabbit! Help! Rape! Murder! Rape! Or whatever it is!"

The two stopped immediately from the sound and turned to Alice who was looking frantic.

"Alice, my love, I'll save you," Peter announced determined to kill the germs that dared touch his Alice. Though, he was rewarded with a smack from the hammer that suddenly appeared out of nowhere to the girl.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be running from Ali-chan's words!" she said fearfully and angrily, hitting the poor rabbit man by the hammer continuously. "Go away! Go away!"

"But my love," he blocked the next incoming attack by grabbing the other's arm.

Big mistake.

"You," Alice saw red as the rabbit touched her, her fear increasing to the fullest and her hand pushing away the other quickly. She stared at Peter with fearful teary eyes before she fired a bazooka that came out of nowhere again. "Scaaaaaaary!"

So that's how Peter found himself flying to the next universe.

"That was scary! The rabbit touched Ali-chan! Dirty! Scary! Rape! Terrifying!" the girl cried dreadfully, hugging herself for comfort.

Ace, who was watching the scene unfold, laughed in high delight, "Ha! Ha! That's funny where'd you get the bazooka and hammer, Alice?"

Alice stared at the brunette head to toe and glared in anger, her tail in defense, "You! You're a knight!"

_'Gaah! First, a rabbit now a knight, what's next? A queen? Ali-chan hates them and can't stand them!'_

"Yes, and you're a foreigner~!" Ace countered with a playful smirk. He lifted his sword and pointed at the confused female. "You know…. What you did earlier makes me wanna fight you."

The foreigner blinked unexpectedly calm and grinned ear-to-ear, her tail swinging back and forth, "Ali-chan likes you~! You're different from those crappy and cheesy knights I know~! Ali-chan wants to fight, too~!"

She then frowned, her ears going dejected and she waved sadly, "But Ali-chan needs to find my friends so…. Ja~!"

She left quickly, leaving only dust as evidence of her existence.

"That was fast."

* * *

Alice stared at the tower in admiration. It was huge and the foreigner was sure there's a place that made her feel special. Then, she noticed a navy long-haired man coming for her.

"Alice, where have you been?" the man asked impassively with a tiny hint of worry. "You were gone for…. Cat's ears?"

The man stopped and stared at her ears that twitched in the attention.

The foreigner frowned, eyebrows raised in suspicion. _'Do I know him?'_

Before she got to ask, the man interrupted, glancing at the tail that swing in front, "And tail?"

"Yup~!"

If Alice was a normal person that had normal family, she would have heard the phrase "Don't talk to strangers". But she wasn't.

"So Mister, how do you know Ali-chan?" she asked curiously, her tail swinging in anticipation.

"Alice, you-"

The man was interrupted with an annoying voice that made Alice's blood cold.

"Alice, my love~!" Oh, weepy-dopey-doe, the white bunny's back. "How could you do that, my love?"

"Eeeek!" Alice paled instantly, making the other man look back and forth the rabbit man and the foreigner. "Bloody Mary! Scary! Rape! Murder! Stalker!"

The girl ran in the speed of light, leaving an awkward silence.

Julius looked at Peter and shrugged, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He went to back to tower with one thought in mind.

_'I need to ask Nightmare about Alice's weird reactions.'_

* * *

Alice sighed, her tail downward in exhaustion. She had been walking for a while now and her feet was begging for rest.

The sun was setting and she found herself, leaning to a big tree.

She would have been sleeping if not for the sound that rang in the now dark forest.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

The foreigner looked around and only found darkness and trees.

"Who's there?" her voice was mixed with confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, how rude of me," the voice sounded amuse and not apologetic and came a man, wearing a black and red ringmaster clothes. "It's me, White."

Alice narrowed her eyes and stared at the ringmaster's eyes, "Ali-chan doesn't know a "White" but she knows the color white and you looked nothing like it."

_'Especially with red eyes that made me think of **him**,'_ she added in her thought, her eyes darkening and tail in offence.

White stared at Alice wide-eyed while another voice, icy and cold, said, **"Very funny, bitch."**

"Bitch?" she repeated as a question, her hands grasping onto her clothes for life. A sudden vision came to her, voices hurting her mind.

**_A big house, the destroyed garden, a big fountain and two figure._**

**_"You're a bitch and you're family's full of bastards!" the first figure shouted. It was blurry to know who the person was unlike the other figure, being the form of small girl._**

**_"Call me what you what but I'll definitely won't allow you to insult my family!" the girl, no older than twelve, glared at the other person with anger._**

**_"Why? Aren't you all just -"_**

The voices became unclear and distant and the the girl went blurry. She blinked, she was no longer in the house, she was back in the forest and next to her, was the red-eyed man.

"Wha?"

The brunette managed to say before a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her and made her eyes foggy. She fell unconscious but she felt the arms of someone warm and relaxing.

**"What the fuck?"** Black said in the mask while White stared at the female in his arms.

"Black, I think a new game's starting."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it~! The new chapter 1 and I seem to torture Peter in this one... There are scenes that are the same as always but I added new ones~! Please R&R anyone~!


	3. Finding the Cloud

A/N: Gowland's age is also 22. Please R&R anyone?

Also: **Bold** + underline = **mask talking/other voices** and _Italics_ + **Bold** = **_past _**and underline = animal talks

* * *

**Chapter 2: Game 1 Hide-and-Seek:**

**Finding the Cloud**

* * *

**Hide-and-Seek: **A game in which a child covers his eyes while the other players hide then tries to find them

Simple, nee? How about adding an eighteen-year-old female thinking she's five, her protective brother, some sadistic and worried friends, mysterious past, cat appendices and the role-players in mix?

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and saw herself being swallowed by darkness and a bright light coming towards her.

**_A baby was sleeping soundly at a beautiful bed for baby girls when someone came. As if darkness himself, he got to the baby without problem, not even making any sound. He did however fail to see someone watching the baby and him intently._**

_'No! Don't!' _the female screamed in her mind, watching the scene unfold. Her ears were downward and her tail seemed to loss its energy.

**"****_Finally, I can have my revenge!" he laughed manically, taking out a knife from his side and then, looked at the baby. "It's a pity you have to die in place of your parents' sins but no matter, I will have my revenge on the Liddel Family!"_**

"My family?" she thought aloud, frowning as she stared at the man. "What did we do to him?"

**_He was about to stab the baby when he felt a great overcome his gut and he fell unconscious._**

**"****_Sicko," a boy no older than three or four said, dusting his legs. He looked at the baby and glared. _**

"Ku-chan!" Alice smiled and her smile widen as she saw who came. "Rina-chan!"

**"****_Kumo!" a girl no older than five or six came barging from the door. "Did something happen to Alice? I heard a noise!"_**

**"****_Well, do you see anything wrong?" the now proclaimed Kumo asked, rolling his cold blue eyes._**

**_The girl paid no attention to him as she hugged the baby. "Oh, Alice! I'm so glad you're okay."_**

"Huh? Wait..."

**_Kumo turned away in disgust and was about to leave when a loud cry came out of the baby named Alice's mouth. The girl tried to calm the baby down but was in vain as Alice kept on crying._**

**_Annoyed, Kumo took Alice from the girl's arm much to her dismay and was surprised that the baby immediately stopped crying and smiled happily at him._**

**"****_Woah! It seems like Alice likes you, Kumo," an amazed tone came from the girl._**

"Alice? That's me?"

**"****_K-kwumo?" both of them were now surprised at what they heard._**

**"****_Ah! No fair. Say Lorina next," the girl exclaimed excitedly and took Alice again but she just cried louder._**

**"****_Kwumo!" she cried, trying to reach Kumo who sighed and picked her up from Lorina, much to Alice's joy and Lorina's dismay again._**

She watched as the vision slowly fade, leaving her to the darkness, her mind confused to why she had that kind of vision.

"Alice?" an unfamiliar voice called out from the darkness and came a man. "Ali-chan?"

The girl blinked and tilted her head, her cat ears twitching slightly. She put her finger on her chin in a thinking manner, her expression dark and a cheery voice sang in the surrounding darkness, **"Ali-chan is Alice but Alice isn't Ali-chan. Alice isn't Sora but Sora is Alice. And Sora is Ali-chan but Ali-chan isn't Sora~!"**

Nightmare stared in astonishment at both the bemused foreigner and the unknown voice and couldn't help but frowned, _'She's definitely different like Julius said. I can't read her mind and it bothered me why the _Weathers_ are here for the new game and that voice...where did it came from? '_

He glanced at how the girl suddenly blinked and smiled confusedly, her dark aura disappearing. _'The game definitely has something to do with Alice and that other voice, too. But there is something I can't help but worry...why Hide-and-Seek? And why her five-year-old self and a cat?'_

"Mister, Ali-chan really doesn't really get it...but Ali-chan is Alice!" the female said enthusiastically, completely forgetting the voice. "So it's the same, right?"

"But the voice..." Nightmare grinned naturally, wanting to get information about the unknown voice and her past.

"Hmph!" Alice scowled at him playfully and pointed her finger to him. "Ali-chan doesn't know the voice and it's probably just Mi-kun...or Rina-chan. And pah-please Ali-chan knows best about herself~!"

Nightmare kept smiling but in the back of his head, he frowned.

_'Rina-chan is probably Lorina, her sister but who's Mi-kun? She never mentioned him nor did he see this 'Mi-kun' in her memories...'_

"-that!"

"Huh?" Nightmare blinked as he saw Alice's face dangerously close to his. "What?"

The said girl crossed her arms, her ears twitching and glared at the man, "Ali-chan wants you to wipe your smile! It's fake and creepy! So stop that now!"

"Fake?" the man stared at the girl in shock and thought in his mind, _'How did she know? She never noticed if I was lying and faking some smiles before... Does it have something to do with her having a five-year old mind? But normal children wouldn't know that.'_

"You can fool anyone but no one fools Ali-chan!"

**"Oh~ The sky's confused~"**

***Thump***

Alice felt a sudden pain in her chest, her tail weakly hiding in her back and even Nightmare felt something different.

They heard loud noise, songs, and voices mixing in the air. All of those sound weren't in harmony and unity. They were painful to the ear, especially to Alice whose ears were sensitive to loud noises.

**"Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface~"**

"Stop..." the girl felt her knees break. Her breathing was tone down. It was hard, very hard to breathe, to think and to act.

She felt as if her mind was going to burst and her heart was going to break. She felt like she knew the song, even if she never heard it. She felt this wasn't the first time it happened. She thought almost unconditionally.

_'Why? Again?'_

**"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm..."**_  
_

"...please," she hated it. She didn't want this. She hated that she could nothing but accept the pain she didn't want! She also hated how much she knew little!

In both here and her family.

She wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on with her family. Her father wasn't really the father-figure. Her mother was just plain too dense and innocent. Her sister was too good at everything. Her baby sister was weird. Her friends weren't that normal. And her life style, too!

**"You can't really change your fate, Ali-chan."**

Why did they never let her go outside? She wanted to know.

She wanted, no needed to know!

**"Yeah I know its hard to remember~"**

"Alice! Alice, it's fine. I'm here," Nightmare hugged the unemotional girl. He felt the dream land was turning to a nightmare or memory but that wasn't possible. Only, the person herself/himself and dream seeker could do that.

It also didn't help him that he couldn't change it or wake Alice up like before whenever she had nightmares or visions.

It's as if Alice herself was blocking his help.

"Don't tell," he gasped in horror as he realized something. "Is it because she lost her memories of her time here and only remembers her life as a five-year-old?"

**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there~"**

Alice gripped onto her hair like her life depended on it. She didn't feel the presence of anyone and anything except for the sounds.

**"Sora, are you okay?"**

Nightmare heard the voices that had gone louder. He still kept a tight hold for the foreigner in case something happen.

_'Sora? Isn't that name the leader of the _Weathers_? Oh, wait! Why am I thinking of that when Alice is danger?'_

Then, he smiled as the everything became blurry and two familiar voices tried to wake Alice.

"Oi! Wake up, bitch."

"Now, now, Black, be gentle."

"For once, I'm glad they were with Alice," the man said, staring as the girl disappeared from his embrace.

But then, he flinched as a more powerful and louder voice came to view.

**"Oh, don't be relieved now~ The game's just starting, Incubus-kun~!"**

* * *

Black Joker was anything but the concept of soft, gentle or anything sweet. So why was he carrying the unconscious foreigner in a _very soft_,_ gentle_ and _sweet_ way, you might ask?

One word: White.

"Fuck! Why don't you carry the bitch instead?" the fearsome and cruel prison warden practically whined like a child, disobeying his parents. He carried Alice bridal-style due to a certain sly bastard, as he liked to call the other,_ insisted_ him to.

"I would but then, something _embarrassing_ might slip by my mouth," White replied teasing and amusingly. For some reason, Black blushed into deep crimson and cursed the other.

"Bastard!" he walked away but he still kept on carrying the foreigner tightly and protectively.

White Joker smirked at the other's actions. You could just see a devil's tail swaying at his back.

"Aww~ Black's going soft~!"

***Smack***

Strike! The baseball ball hit its mark.

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

"So what are you talking about a fucking new game?" Black asked as he sat on the chair near the bed. He already laid Alice on the bed and made her comfortable.

He definitely was forced and he didn't want to do it. I repeated, _forced_, not by will!

White stayed quiet and turned to the foreigner in deep thought.

"I have always wondered why Alice never had any memory of her past a ten-year-old and below."

The prison warden narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The game it's about Alice's past and," the ringmaster closed his eyes and opened them for Black to see seriousness and weariness. "The _Weathers_ are included."

"They're...?" Black widened his eyes in shock.

The ringmaster only nodded and stared at his counter part.

"...if-"

"Stop...," the foreigner's weak and soft voice interrupted whatever the warden was going to say and caused both of them to glance at her.

They noticed how the girl seemed tense and full of sweats, almost like she had trouble in breathing.

"Should we fucking wake her?" Black glared at the girl, jabbing his finger to her.

"No, she must be tired," the seriousness already leaving both of them, they watched the female foreigner.

Black stared, narrowing his eyes as he noticed something strange to the foreigner, _'Is that tears?'_

"...please," the girl continued to whimper, causing the two to grow worried.

"Nightmares perhaps?" White lightly tapped the foreigner's shoulders and quickly added, "Or Nightmare visiting?"

Black raised an eyebrow, almost as if to say "what?" and shook his head.

The girl then gripped her hair hard, causing some to fall.

That seemed to be a signal to wake Alice up.

"Oi! Wake up, bitch," the warden pushed his counter part and slapped the girl's face continuously, causing it to turn red.

White chuckled at the other's action and stated teasingly, "Now, now, Black, be gentle."

The other turned to him and glared massively, "Shut the fuck up!"

Black continued to slap the girl and then, slowed down after hearing a mumble from the said girl.

Alice opened her eyes to meet a stranger's face and did what any normal person would do.

Scream.

"HIEEEE!" she pushed the man and grabbed her trusty hammer that appeared out of nowhere again and smack! The man went flying the walls.

She gripped onto her heart and slowed her beating heart, her cat ears twitching unconditionally. It was the first time she ever been face-to-face with a stranger.

She then heard a chuckle and turned to see a lookalike of the man before and widened her eyes as she realized they had red eyes.

"Are you Ali-chan?" the red-haired man asked, extending a hand for her to take.

Alice narrowed her eyes and glared at the man suspiciously, "How come you know Ali-chan's nickname?"

The man just smiled, "Your mother told my brother and I to take care of you. I'm White, by the way."

Alice blinked and smiled, her tail swaying in a friendly way, "Oh, you're the man before."

The man nodded and extended his hands again which Alice gladly took.

"Do you want to perform in the circus, Ali-chan?"

"Circus?" Alice beamed excitedly, her tail swinging fast. "Ali-chan wants to~!"

"But," she dropped her head as well as her tail and touched her red cheeks with pouty lips. "Ali-chan doesn't want that mean, cruel, pedo and pervert man to come!"

White nearly laughed at loud at Alice's description to Black.

"I'm sure he won't."

Instead he settled with smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of the prison warder, here he was now.

At the farthest room towards where he originally came from with an intruder on the loose.

"Damn! When I get that bitch, I'll fucking kill her!"

* * *

"White-kun, where are we going?" Alice asked, her ears twitching from the loud noises. She never bothered asking how a prison suddenly turned into a circus.

"We'll look for your partner first. Now, tell me Ali-chan," White smiled gently at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Ali-chan is five years old, nyah~!" she continued to walk, her tail swing back and front, obviously interested. _'Wonder why he asked Ali-chan's age. Isn't it obvious?'_

"Mmm...," the ringmaster thought for a minute before smiling. "Then, want a rabbit for a partner?"

Alice paused and stared at White in complete horror, "Please no! Anything but rabbit!"

White blinked and nervously pointed to a tent not far from them.

"Then, we'll pick in that tent where there's no rabbit, okay?"

"Kay~!" she ran to the tent excitedly as fast as a cheetah. White blinked and murmured, "I forgot to tell her that there are lions and other dangerous animals…"

* * *

Alice hummed happily as she looked at the animals, staring at her with curiosity, confusion, hatred, fear and indifference. "Hi ya, nyah~!"

"Who's that?" a black cat asked curiously to a brown wolf.

"I don't know but I do know she means no good to us,"answered the brown wolf with slight confusion, making Alice frowned. No animal noticed this except one, the black cat. _'Did she just frown?'_

"Yup, that's right! No good comes with being involved with humans! They're just disgusting creature." growled a white tiger, hatred for humanity shown in every word. Alice frowned harder and again no one noticed except one. _'Okay, now I'm sure she did…'_

"Um…a-are you sure it's okay to talk bad of her?" a lion cub asked fearfully. Alice twitched her cat ears, clearly annoyed now but again no one noticed except one. _'Now, she twitched her cat ears…. Wait…c-cat ears?'_

"Fear not my child. No human can understand us and they are also stupid," a lion answered proudly and that did it. Alice growled angrily, "Who are you calling disgusting creature and stupid, huh?"

The animals stared at the Alice in shock while the cat just sighed, _'So she can really understand us, huh?'_

"Hmph! Aren't you gonna answer?" she stomped her foot impatiently. She never liked it whenever people thought badly about others. She's not really angry that they insulted her but insulting other people was definitely a no-no!

"Are you on your period?" the cat asked curiously while the other animals stared in fear, knowing full well that you shouldn't question that to a girl. _'Kuro, you idiot!'_

"What. Did. You. Ask. Ali-chan?" Alice glared hard to the cat, her ears twitched in anger. Rina-chan once told her that she couldn't let anyone ask that question to her and that she should 'kindly' ask them if she heard right. But she didn't get why she should be angry and was just following her sister.

The cat blinked and smirked, liking her reaction. The others sweat dropped at the cat's action and thought,**_ '_**_Is Kuro just playing or just plain stupid?'_

Not really at the others, the cat answered in a sing-sang tone, "I asked you if you're on period of course."

"Okay," Alice blinked and smiled brightly. She could never be angry at an animal even if they somehow got on her nerves and also... "Mind telling Ali-chan what's a period?"

The animals fell to the ground anime-style except for the cat that just sweat dropped.

"You-" the cat started, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Can't-" the wolf continued in awe and disbelief.

"Be-" the tiger continued, slightly disturbed.

"Se-" the lion cub continued fearfully with a slight amusement.

"Rious," the lion ended with the same reaction as the cat.

"Huh? What?" Alice blinked and stared at the animals in confusion.

Then, White appeared at out of nowhere, stared at the animals on the ground and asked to Alice with a sweat-drop, "Did something happen? I heard a thud."

"Ali-chan doesn't get it," she pouted at the animals. "They won't tell me what's a period."

"Oh, wait!" Alice turned to White who was still clueless. "White-kun, what's a period?"

Awkward silence. You know the feeling of when your younger sister just ask you something for girls only and you're a guy. Yup, that feeling.

"Ali-chan, who told you that?" White asked with a slight blush. Really he couldn't get what's in this girl's mind sometimes.

She pointed at the animals and smiled brightly, "They said Ali-chan has a major mood swing!"

"You can understand them?" it was supposed to a statement but came as a question.

"Yup!" she answered happily, her tail swinging back and front but then, she stopped, her tail dropped and smiled sadly. "It seems like you can't."

"Yeah, I can't but-" he was about to ask but was interrupted by Alice. "Okaa-san said it's a blessing from Ali-chan's ancestor," she said surprisingly with no emotion at all and added in her thought bitterly, _'But Ali-chan beg to differ. It's definitely a curse.'_

Before White could ask more, the circus turned into a dark prison and the animals disappeared. He was about to call for Black and asked why he'd change the realm when Alice ran to the right direction hurriedly. Shocked at her actions, he stood there before snapping out of it and running after her.

'_Ku-kun! Ali-chan's sure that's Ku-kun's voice just now!' _Alice thought, running fast. Her ears stood up, making the noise clearer for her.

Left turned, right, right, left, then, stopped. Hopeful emerald orbs clashed surprised blue ones.

"Ali-chan…"

"Ku-chan! I found you."

The cloud came back to the sky.

* * *

Alice saw two men, one whom she knew very well and the other whom looked just like White and the pedo from before. Not caring about White's lookalike, she hugged the man whom she called 'Ku-chan' tightly, not wanting to let go in fear of losing him again. _'Wait…again? Why again? Did something happen before? Isn't Ali-chan just playing hide-and-seek? So how can Ali-chan lose Ku-chan?'_

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice the conversation going on.

Black narrowed his eyes, seeing Alice hugged the intruder and her knowing the said intruder. He had sensed the intruder's presence three hours ago and just ignored it as the presence disappeared the moment he sensed it. But after the bitch beat the crap out of him, he sensed the intruder again and decided to find the intruder.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" he asked as the intruder patted Alice's head gently, his grip tighten on his whip.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the so called Ku-chan," the intruder replied sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes while still patting the now in deep thought Alice in his arms.

Black felt a vein in his head but still didn't attack. He'd be hunted if he hurts Alice in doing so. Not that he cared or anything, he just didn't want to defend himself to the foreigner's protector. He had his own job cut out for him and didn't want any more work.

"How the fuck will I fucking know that it was your fucking name?" he glared hard that would make anyone normal person flinch.

"Well then, hello, Ku-chan. It's so nice to meet you and I know it's you 'cause Ali-chan called you and hugged you," Ku-chan said sarcastically with the rolling eyes again and yawned, not at all bothered by the glare. Then he looked at Alice and kissed her left cheek, interrupting her thoughts and earning a glare from Black. "What's wrong, Ali-chan?"

"Ali-chan just thought she lost Ku-chan before," she slightly giggled at the kiss and playfully punched his shoulders. "But she didn't right?"

"Right," he replied, hugging her tightly but not too tight for her to hurt. He smiled sadly about lying to her. _'Her intuition is really something. Even though she can't remember, her body and intuition does…. But I can't let her know yet…I just can't.'_

"Hey! Don't fucking ignore me!" Black interrupted the moment, earning a glare from Ku-kun and for unknown reason to the girl, a blush from herself. The girl was released from the other's embrace.

"Now, now, Black. Why don't you calm down?" White, who just got there, asked calmly, earning himself two annoyed glares and one thankful smile.

"The pedo's your brother?" Alice asked in disbelief, her intuition acting up. She ignored the glare from the pedo and stared at White.

"Oh, yes. He is, Ali-chan," White replied with a smile and looked at Ku-chan. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Kumo Sato and he's not Ali-chan's friend," she pointed at Ku-chan who just kept quiet and confused Black and White. They were about to asked why he wasn't her friend when she continued happily, "He's the best sibling Ali-chan could ask for!"

"Brother?" White said uncertain if he heard right. As far as he knew, Alice didn't have a brother. So he decided it's not by blood…. And he was right.

"Yup, 'brother'~!" she nodded happily. "He's not related to Ali-chan but he protects Ali-chan and always takes care of Ali-chan!"

"I see…well, Ali-chan can you tell me why Black seems to hate him?" he smiled, not bothered by the death glares both Black and Kumo were giving him.

"Don't know why pedo hates Ku-chan," she replied confused, ignoring the heated glare on her back and then turned to Kumo. "What happened, Ku-chan?"

"Don't know. Ask the idiot who attacks without saying anything thing," he rolled his eyes and pointed at Black.

"Shut the hell up! Who are you fucking calling an idiot, you fucking bastard?" Black snapped angrily, taking a step forward to Kumo and then glared at the Alice. "And who you calling pedo, bitch?"

"What did you call Ali-chan?" Kumo cracked his knuckles and glared at the other.

Alice went to White, not bothered by the fight that was going to happen. She had seen so many fights almost every hour happening in the past…. So you could say she's used to it.

White examined the man Alice called Kumo who proved to be very entertaining to watch with his sarcastic comeback to his brother.

Kumo has golden blonde hair and deep enchanting blue eyes. He wore a red hooded sweatshirt and denim blue jeans. He also wore a pair of black sneakers shoes. He has three pins, keeping his bangs from blocking his eyes. The boy seemed different, too like he's hiding his true identity.

White and Alice watched the fight in peace, not planning to stop it. Their reasons? They don't want to ruin the fun. That and they're too lazy to.

* * *

"I'll fucking kill you!" Black shouted angrily, taking his whip and attacking the weaponless guy.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Someone, help me," Kumo replied with his sarcastic comeback again, dodging the attacks gracefully, not even breaking a sweat.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll fucking shut it myself!" Black attacked more quickly and if looks can kill, Kumo would have been a hundred times by now.

"Why don't you?" Kumo kept dodging and he was beginning to get bored.

"Fuck you!" Black cornered Kumo and attacked.

"Sorry. I'd rather not." Kumo looked for something in his clothes.

* * *

"Black-chan and Ku-chan get along great, nee, White-kun~?" Alice asked, smiling mischievously, turning to White.

"Yes, yes, they are," answered White returning the smile. He turned back to the fight as Alice turned back, too.

White had to say he's quite impress too Kumo's dodging. No one had the kind of speed…well maybe except Alice. But he was kind of disappointed that Kumo didn't fight back and was now cornered. He sighed with clear disappointed, "I guess that's all he has."

"Wrong~!" he looked at Alice and saw her tail was swinging back and front and she was smirking. "It's only beginning."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Look," she pointed at the two who were fighting and amusement came to White at what he saw.

A smirking Kumo blocked Black's attack with tonfas easily with one hand.

* * *

"So tell me again why you attacked Ku-chan?" Alice asked Black after he and Kumo finished their battle, injuring both of them as they do…though Black had more injuries then Kumo, seeing as he lost.

Alice sighed as she treated Black's injuries while White treated Kumo's. How and why that's the pairing Alice would never know…. But something in the back of her head bet it's caused of White.

"I fucking don't need to explain anything to you!" Black replied angrily, not wanting anyone know why he did. Then he felt a sharp pain from his left arm and glared at Alice who was frowning at him.

"Pedo-kun, just tell Ali-chan. Ali-chan won't laugh or anything," she replied, determination in her eyes.

Black just stared at her. It had been fifteen minutes since she asked that and clearly it's annoying Black. "Fuck! Alright, I'll fucking tell you and stop fucking calling by that word."

"Really? Yay! So, so, Black-chan?"

The prison warden called at the new nickname but decided not to argue. It's better than pedo anyway.

"I just fucking thought he was the one who fucking let one of the damn prisoners out!"

"Oh~!" she giggled at him.

"Hey, bitch! You fucking said you won't fucking laugh!" he growled at her, glaring hard.

"Don't call me that! And it's not like Ali-chan was laughing at you…," she replied with her own glare and then, smiled nostalgically. "Ali-chan just remembered that Ku-chan always gets that kind of misunderstanding."

"Well, that's just shit," he replied and stared at her curiously. "Why aren't you fucking complaining that I fucking shouldn't in front of a fucking 'child' like you?"

She smiled brightly and answered, "Ali-chan's used to it~!"

* * *

Kumo was inching to kill Black from that spot. "No! My poor baby sister! I'll save you from that bastard and then, I'll kill that bastard over and over again!" he cried anime-style. Did I tell you that Kumo is so overprotective to Alice? Well, this just proves the point. He's so protective that only strong and I mean strong guys could court Alice without dying in the first try.

He tried to get too the two who were in their own world…but alas! White caught him. "Sorry, can't let you ruin the fun my brother have."

"No, Ali-chan!"

* * *

"Hey, Ali-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not telling about it."

"Don't mention it, Kumo-neechan!"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! So anyone can guess the songs in here? There's only two... And anyone knowing what the last part means? Hehe, this may be a combination of chapter 2 and 3!


	4. Mist and Where's the Freaking Food!

**A/N:** Dedicated to Bee for answering my questions!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Game 1 Hide-and-Seek:**

**Finding the Mist**

**...**

**And Where's the freaking food?!**

* * *

"Well, now that it's all settled I would like as to get back to the circus and perform," White announced with a smile, still preventing Kumo from separating Black and Alice. Oh yeah did I mention that White put his right unto Kumo's shoulder like they're best friends?

Well he did and I'll tell you, Kumo certainly didn't like it one bit with reason of course. First, he didn't know the guy until just a moment ago. Second, he surely didn't like to be 'best friends' or 'friends', wait scratch that, he just didn't want to be anything with him even acquaintance, period. And last and most importantly, he really want to separate Alice from that idiotic pervert who was named Black and torture him again and again until he wished he was never born for touching or talking, wait no, even gazing over his sweet little sister. Protective much?

Anyway back to the story, Alice just looked at them with a soft smile, her tail swung back and front, happy that her aloof brother was finally showing affection to someone else other than her and was totally oblivious to the dark aura and glare that Kumo was giving to White who paid no attention to it.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, bitch?" Black asked annoyed seeing her smile for the self-proclaimed brother and his annoying brother. He **only** **hates** that smile and **was clearly not** jealous.

The said girl glared (note: _pouted_), ears twitching and replied annoyedly, "Stop calling Ali-chan that! Ali-chan has a name and it's Alice, nyah!"

She said that yet a part of her slightly wished that he would continue. _'Weird. I really don't mind him calling me that and I feel like he always calls me that because he's just shy in calling my name,' _she thought but then shook her head without a second later._ 'Nah. That's impossible.'_

"Yeah yeah, bit-WHAT THE FUCK?" Black swore as he dodged an incoming missile and then, looked at Alice who was looking innocent with a missile launcher in her hand.

"You were sayin', Black-chan?" she asked, giving him the most saccharine smile ever and was mentally smirking at his irritated (or is it terrified?) face, you could practically see the glint of amusement in her eyes and by the way her tail was swaying. So it's no wonder that she didn't wait for his reply and just 'accidentally' pushed the fire button continuously.

"Oh shit! Where the fucking hell did you even get that?!" the fearsome, bloody, cold Black Joker getting owned by the foreigner. That wouldn't really kill his pride that much…. But a female foreigner, having cat ears and tail, who acts and thinks like a five year kicking his butt…ouch! That got to hurt, real bad…

~OXOXO~

Kumo watched this and felt a sudden pity for the idiotic pervert… "But then again, it was his fault for calling Ali-chan that," he said aloud, shaking his head from disappointment. He really thought that Black could at least make a challenge for his younger sister but to his dismay, he couldn't.

"Why's that?" White asked curiously. He had already let go of Kumo seeing as he stopped struggling.

"Ali-chan sometimes pulls a 180 whenever she's called that or whenever she's hungry. She can either be very happy to sad to angry to funny to indifferent to –well, let just say she has a major mood swings."

"I see…," White couldn't help but sweat-dropped at his answer, knowing full well what he mean seeing as his circus animals were talking about that (remember chapter three? yup that one)…but then, a question crossed his mind. "Where did Ali-chan get the launcher?"

"…," Kumo couldn't answer due to the fact that he also didn't know. He never did question Alice where the hell she got those deadly weapons…but he was sure it had something to do with a certain show or story that was introduced by _Lorina_. Something about a baby as a tutor and a normal boy as soon-to-be mafia boss, bombs, baseball-freak, bazooka, pineapple heads, extreme, skylark perfect, yup that… Oh wait; it could also be that other story which involves scissors or any sharp object to appear in a snap of a finger. Or, or that other story about…

White sweat dropped as he watched Kumo go to Anime/Story Land, debating if he should pull the other out or not.

~OXOXO~

Seeing as those two were having their own moment, let's go with the prison warden and the female foreigner.

Alice suddenly stopped attacking him and…

***GROOOOOOOOOWL***

"Oh, Ali-chan's hungry. Is there any food here?" she asked innocently as if she didn't attack Black with missiles just a while ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the prison warden shouted, staring wide eyes at the female foreigner like she'd grown another head. "You've been fucking throwing missiles for God knows how fucking long and then, you're just going to fucking stop for some goddamned food!"

"Hey, don't blame Ali-chan for being hungry!" she pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not Ali-chan's fault that Ali-chan couldn't eat for at least one day by now! Blame that to those s-scary r-rabbits and that idiotic direction-challenged knight!"

"Shut your tat!" turning around, Black glared massively and extended a hand to Alice with a unnoticed blush (**A/N:** OMG! I made Black a tsundere XD). "Are we going to fucking look for food or not, bitch?"

Alice brightened her eyes at that, her tail swaying in delight, clearly ignoring the 'bitch' part and took the hand excitedly. "Let's go, nyah!"

Ah how sweet! _Nothing _could ruin the nice and relaxing moment…. Note the sarcasm.

"YOU BEAST! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!" the overprotective brother shouted, and with a speed light, he yanked Alice from the beast's (in his eyes) hold and hugged her tightly, glaring hard.

White sighed and walked to them, slightly annoyed that he couldn't stop Kumo from interrupting that perfect and amusing moment of the two.

"K-ku-chan…c-can't b-breathe…," Alice said, trying to get away to the death hug she's receiving.

Kumo paid no heed to it and continued to glare at Black who just stared blankly at his hand.

'_It's really warm,'_ he blushed a little without knowing._ 'What the fucking hell was I just fucking thinking?!'_

"You should let go of Ali-chan, Kumo-_chan_," White politely said while smirking inwardly seeing his brother's blush. He also emphasized the 'chan' part just to annoy the female foreigner's overprotective brother.

"Don't call me that! And why should I?" he asked tightening his held against Alice, choking her in the process, switching his glare from Black to White. But his hands were slightly tense which the ringmaster took noticed of.

"Okay, okay, Kumo-_chan_," he smirked and before Kumo could respond, he quickly added, "Ali-chan can't breathe."

Kumo blinked and looked down. He then quickly let go and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Ali-chan! I didn't realize I was crushing you!"

"A-ali-chan's f-fine…ha…ha…but…ha…j-just," Alice said breathlessly and was interrupted by…

***GROOOOOOOOOOOOWLS***

"-hungry…"

Kumo laughed and extended a hand. "Then, let's go find some food!"

Alice looked at the hand and shook her head. "Nope."

Before Kumo could ask why not, she moved to Black and grabbed his right hand, happily. "Ali-chan wanna go out with Black-chan to look food!"

Kumo stared, blinking once or twice before he pointed and glared at Black. "…no, I won't allow it! I won't allow that pathetic idiotic pervert to claim my lil' sis!"

"What the fuck did you call me? And what do you mean by claiming her? That bitch isn't even someone I'll fall for!" answered the red from anger and embarrassment prison warden, hands already grabbing his whip.

"What? Now, you're saying that Ali-chan is worthy to love and you called her bitch again, huh?" Kumo questioned furiously, glaring hard core at Black, his hands inching to grab his tonfas located inside his jacket. "I'll see to it, you regret that."

Alice blinked, her ears twitched in confusion, and her tail stopped swaying, and she said, tilting her head in confusion, "Huh? Eh? What?"

White just sighed as he could already see a fight going to start –correction, it was already a fight and really, as much as it amused him, he wouldn't want his place to be destroyed. "And the circus performance is forgotten." _'And I'll bet they even forgot that they were supposed to look for food.'_

"Ah! You're right, White-kun," Alice exclaimed, her tail straightened. "Ali-chan still need to perform and is very hungry, too! Let's go! Let's go, nyah!"

"What about those two?" he pointed at the two fighting with weapons clashing each other, Kumo winning again if I may add.

Alice smirked mischievously, her tail swaying in a playful manner. "Leave it to Ali-chan, nyah!"

"Huh?"

~OXOXO~

"So why are you tying them again?" White asked, sweat dropping as he saw Alice took a rope from God knows where and as she bind the two fighters to each other with no problem even with them struggling. _'She's very strong to be able to drag them both.'_

Alice stopped and blinked and then, she tilted her head. "Ali-chan forgot why but it's fun so why stop?"

White blinked and thought, _'She thought of it a while ago, yet now, she can't remember…? And is she a sadist?'_

"Yup, Ali-chan is very forgetful," she said without looking, answering the unspoken thoughts. "And nope, Ali-chan's not a sadist."

The jester stared at her, wide-eyes. _'Did she just read my mind? I'm mean, she can talk to animals easily so maybe…'_

"No, Ali-chan can't read minds," again, she answered the voiceless views. "Ali-chan's an animal tamer, not a mind reader."

"Then, how did know without looking?"

"Ali-chan just knows! Call it intuition, nyah!" she smiled watching Kumo and Black try to break the bind which was rewarded with vain.

"Ali-chan, please let me out!" Kumo pleaded, looking at Alice with puppy eyes. "Please I don't wanna spend time with this pervert!"

Alice smiled, her tail swaying in yet another amusement of some sort and replied playfully, "No can do, nyah! We'll first need to get some food! F-O-O-D!"

"And if we were to go back to the circus, you wouldn't be stuck anymore," White explained confusing both the foreigners confused and making a certain prison warden angry.

"Don't fucking leave me here, you bastards!"

"Huh? What?" asked the confused and irritated (mostly Kumo) foreigners before they were sent back.

The prison changed into the circus with the animals.

~OXOXO~

"Oh, we're back," Alice exclaimed happily and grinned wider, spotting the black cat a while ago. "Hey, cute kitty-cat!"

"Oh, you're back," the cat blankly replied with no hint of humor and emotion that made the foreigner dropped her tail. She then grasped as she noticed the state of the circus.

Everything was different from before. The whole chairs were almost destroyed. The animals were half-beaten. The curtains wouldn't considered as curtains. The workers were frantic. All in all, the place was in a chaos.

"What happened to my circus?" White darkly asked taking a glance at his precious circus that was now half destroyed circus while Kumo stared with an unreadable face.

_'That's...,'_ the self-proclaimed brother clenched his knuckles and glared at the damage.

Seeing their reaction, especially her brother, Alice widened her eyes in disbelief and realization.

"No way...," she inhaled slightly as she glanced at Kumo worriedly. The said male looked up in anticipation. They both had the same thought.

"Kiri."

***Bam***

Explosions were everywhere and fire started going haywire. White was about to put a stop to this when he noticed the two figure calmly standing and watching the scene unfolded. "Ali-chan? Kumo?"

The two foreigners ignored him, Alice settling in watching her self-proclaimed brother in not just worry but also caution while said brother took a step forward.

"Kiri!" he shouted in high pitch, making White wonder how a boy could make high pitch like him. "Stop messing around!"

They heard a giggle and the scene became blurry and the circus was back to its original state, making one confused, one annoyed and one worried.

"Moe~" a girl who was a splitting-image of Kumo with long hair jumped down gracefully. She stared at the three with amusement. "Always such a spoil, Nee~chan~"

Kumo quickly took his tonfas to fight but luckily, Alice was fast to work.

"Kumo-neechan, stop!" she clung to his side, effectively stopping his movements. "Don't let her provoke you!"

The other girl wiped the grin out of her face and glared at Alice angrily, "Don't call her "Kumo-neechan"! She's my nee-chan!"

"No! She's mine!" Alice argued back, her tails in offense.

Cats did hate it when their masters pay attention to someone else so it should apply to Alice, too, right?

White, who was really confused, snapped at his confusion as he heard the words "her", "she" and "nee-chan" dedicated to Kumo. He turned to the 'boy' who was actually a GIRL!

"You're a," he started but the said girl glared and interrupted, "So what if I'm a girl?!"

White backed down nervously and glanced at the other two girls who were still fighting childishly.

Following his glance, Kumo sighed in exhaustion. He -I mean, she went to the two and smacked their heads.

"Alice, don't get provoked, right?" she glanced at Alice in disappointed as the cat girl flinched and looked down in shame. Then, she turned to the other girl and pinched the girl's cheeks. "What did I tell you about making illusions for scaring people, Kiri?"

"Not to," the girl pouted, grabbing her red cheeks and clung to the older one's wrist tightly, making a certain cat-female fume with jealousy. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan! I just wanted your attention..."

_'I'm really going to get white hair from this,'_ Kumo patted her little sister's head affectionately, not noticing the dark aura from Alice who looked ready to kill.

"Kumo-neechan!" the cat-eared girl clung to the older's other wrist and glared at the other girl who stole her sister's attention with teary and puppy-like eyes. "What about me?"

The said sister sweat-dropped nervously while White, who was still just watching the scene, chuckled lightly which the cross-dressing girl heard.

Kumo glared at the ringmaster, "What?"

The ringmaster just smiled mysteriously and went to the girls.

"Ali-chan, you should probably look for a partner," he said nicely, making the girl widen her eyes in realization and her attention going from Kumo to the animals and her part for the circus in a speed of light. He then turned to the girl named "Kiri" who stared at him in suspicion. "How about you join, too? You just need to find a partner."

Kiri smirked sadistically and went to another tent with cute animals. "I am so going to get the rabbits."

With that, the cross-dressing girl and the ringmaster were left in an awkward silence.

"So..."

***Silence***

"Why are you cross-dressing?"

"Don't ask."

~OXOXO~

_"Brother, did you hear?"_

_"Yes, I did, brother!"_

_"Onee-chan's going to perform a stunt in the circus!"_

_"What did you mean Alice's with the Jokers?"_

_"Well, they saw her and... wanted her to perform."_

_"What?!"_

_"Alice's with the Jokers?!"_

_"A-alice-chan's w-with t-those s-scary t-twins? Oh, noooo, chu!"_

_"We heard Alice is acting like a five-year-old so We must see her at once!"_

_"Where are you, my lovely Alice?!"_

~OXOXO~

**Omake: **Food

Alice thought she's forgetting something important but just shrugged it off.

She thought that it was probably nothing to worry.

It _didn't seem_ to do with someone calling her as worst names and her being hungry so it was probably _okay_.

Really, what an understatement...

Just hope the people interacting with her could take a moody girl with deadly weapons appearing out of nowhere!

~OXOXO~

**TBC**


	5. Play Circus

**Chapter 4: Game 1 Hide-And Seek:**

**Play Circus~**

* * *

"We are pleased to give you a special performance from our little favorite foreigner, Alice Liddell or Ali-chan and her friends!"

Alice nervously took a stance to the spotlight with Kumo on her left and Kiri on her right. She wore a an orange and black dress in soft crushed panné, bell-trimmed hat, belt with a printed diamond pattern and gold lacings, and the co-ordinating pointed shoe covers, perfect for the job as a jester. Her cat appendixes were hidden by the clothes, of course.

Kumo, who seemed to be as if she didn't want to be here, had her short blonde hair covered by a black beret with purple laces, only letting some straws to be seen. She wore a sexy black and purple dress with petticoat and black high boots with striped thigh high stockings. With another look, she could pass for a beautiful maid.

Kiri, on the other hand, was neither liked the two and unlike the two girls, she seemed happy and confident to show her skills. She wore a sleeved black and indigo top with a still black and indigo hoodie which had additional mane and ears. She had a black and indigo tail-like belt around her stomach. She also wore a black skirt with azure ties. And to finish her look, she wore black doll shoes.

They stood for a minute to let the audience clapped their hands before Kiri smirked and with a snapped of her finger, the whole field except the audiences' seats turned to red hot ground with molten lavas and volcanic flames.

The three girls disappeared and only to reappear with their partner animals.

Or was supposed to be.

The short blonde hair had an angry and irritated white tiger on her side that seemed ready to tear her anytime soon. Not like the girl's any better.

She looked as if she could fry the animal and cook it to some healthy meal and eat it slowly and heavenly.

"That's it!" Kumo snapped loudly and pointed her tonfas that magically appeared before her hands to the white tiger furiously. "There's no way I could be partnered with you!"

The animal seemed to roar in agreement and leaped towards the human in a fast attempt to attack with its claws sharply forward.

And claws and tonfas crashed each other with flames coming out of nowhere.

And with that, the crowd grow wild –even if they're still confused as to what's going and what the three girls had planned.

Speaking of three, where were the other two girls exactly?

"Oi, Kiri! You sure that's safe to do?" the long blonde haired asked, eating some popcorn.

"Yup, of course," the spitting image of the girl fighting the wild beast with longer hair answered, taking some popcorns and eating them as well.

Oh, so they were _safely_ sitting to the ropes on top watching the scenes with popcorns in hand.

"But I'm worried," Alice mumbled, taking another popcorns. "They might destroy the circus and we'll have to pay for it."

What? You guys thought she'll be worried for their lives?

"Don't worry," Kiri grinned playfully, enjoying the popcorn. "That's why I'm using my illusions."

This might be the only time they could be seen getting along with each other.

Eating while their big sister was fighting.

And said sister shouted loudly in their direction, "Get your asses here, you brats!"

She then glared at the tiger in her front who did the same.

"I think she was taking to you," Alice smirked playfully while Kiri took it for offense, "No, she's talking to you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," the younger girl stood up angrily, keeping her balance to the rope and threw something to the older girl. "Say hello to Usagi-chan!"

The older dark blonde screamed in fright and jumped away from harm's way.

She sighed in relief to find a rabbit in any part of her body.

But her relief quickly turned into horror as she realized something.

She jumped, didn't she? And she's sitting on a rope, right?

Then, that meant…

She looked down and screamed loudly as she fell, "HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!"

A lot of gasp and shouts of terror was heard before Alice found herself in a soft ground.

"Eh?" she opened her eyes and a white fur came into her eyesight. "Shino…san?"

"Damn, right, human!" the white tiger growled angrily as he gently put the girl on the ground. "What were you thinking diving like that?!"

"Er…," the girl averted her eyes nervously, knowing not to anger the tiger when he's in the protective pace.

The tiger who held hatred to all humans seemed to have taken a liking to her when they were practicing for the show.

"Ali-chan, are you okay?" Kumo asked worriedly, acting like a mother hen again.

Shino, the white tiger, growled possessively, "Get your paws off her!"

The oldest from the three girls glared at the growling animal and stated as a matter of fact, "I might not know what you're saying like Ali-chan but I most definitely will not get my hands off of Ali-chan! Or paws if that's what you said!"

The tiger growled again, "Shut up, human!"

And so, the answer to why those two couldn't get along was mostly caused they didn't like how the other was caring for Alice.

They were both the possessive type.

Then, they heard a giggle from somewhere so they glared at the girl, sitting on the rope.

"Kiri, did you show Ali-chan the rabbit?" Kumo asked angrily while her little sister just made a peace sign and answered with no guilt at all, "Hai! Hai!"

"See," she jumped from the rope, causing some audiences to drop their jaws and landed on the ground with a pink rabbit in hand. "Isn't Usagi-chan the cutest?"

"No, she's not!" Alice exclaimed fearfully hiding to the white tiger's fur. "It's scary!"

The audience looked at the rabbit and then to the girl who was hiding from a tiger.

'_Isn't a tiger scarier?!'_ they thought deadpanned.

"Aw, look you made Usagi-chan sad," the girl still insisted, looking at her partner animal who looked as bored as hell and then, she smirked evilly, causing shivers to those who saw it –especially a certain eighteen-year-old female with a five-year-old mind.

"You should –" she said, holding the rabbit tightly in her hand before whoosh! " –do something for her."

She threw the rabbit to the older blonde's direction and watched in amusement.

Alice widened her eyes in fear and did what she knew best.

"EEEPPPP! RABBIT!"

A black and definitely a mental hammer suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bam.

The poor rabbit was sent flying to the end of the world.

Through, she did come back since Kiri had a rope around her neck.

"Got it!" the owner of the rabbit happily shouted and in her arms was a rabbit…and was that a strawberry cake in hands?

"Where'd you get the cake?" Kumo asked, sweat-dropping.

But before the youngest girl even could open her mouth, the rabbit-hater pointed at the cake.

"Hey! That's my cake, nyah!" Alice glared furiously, a really dark aura around her. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Kiri childishly pulled out her tongue, "No way, weapon-freak~"

"At least, I'm not a fatso!"

The younger felt a twitch on her head and she laid the cake on the ground gently as the older blonde already snapped a while ago.

She glared at the other.

"I'm not fat, four-eyes!"

"I already stopped wearing glasses, airhead!"

"You call me airhead? You're the stupid one, bimbo!"

"Oh, you think I'm pretty? Why thank you, klutz!"

"Now, I'm clumsy? You're the one always getting in trouble! And no, you're not pretty, ignoramus!"

"I'll have you know I am called "pretty" by others, you, cockalorum!"

"…"

"…"

"Cocka –what?"

The oldest girl slapped her face at the display of silliness of her two so-called younger sisters.

"Ali-chan, shouldn't you do you're act now?" she asked, the usually calm younger sister who blinked at her.

"Oh, right, I was going to perform," she thought aloud, even making the audience hear her which made them sweat-drop at the girl.

Alice snapped a finger and smoke covered the stage and when it appeared, only the said female stood with a…

Wait! Was that a freaking lion and a big wolf on her each side?!

"Okay, Shiki-chan, Leon-san, let's go!" she said, calmly as if she was not in a danger and snapped her fingers.

And at that, the two animals flipped simultaneously, the wolf going to the girl's left side while the lion went to the right side.

They landed gracefully with a big bang.

With those explosions on the background, the two animals made a more intimidating stances and auras.

The tamer, who was a female teenager, grinned at their dumbstruck face and continued with her act.

With no whip or weapon, she commanded the two supposed-to-be beasts easily using only her voice.

"Dash through fire wheel, Leon-san! And you jump above the fire wheel, Shiki-chan!"

And the lion and wolf did as told, their movements in unison as if they were twins.

And as they were about to land on each other, the girl, once again, commanded, "Now, Leon-san hold onto Shiki-chan while you know what to do, Shiki-chan!"

The two grabbed onto each other's paws and the brown wolf did a flip, bringing the lion with her and then, she let go.

The lion was sent flying roughly but he gracefully landed on the ground with ease and a satisfying grin on his canines.

Alice watched in contentment at the actions of her partners and then, she whistled for their attention.

The two animals gladly went back to their master yet the audience seemed to think they were going to attack the girl.

Someone even shouted, "Alice, my love, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

But of course, the girl paid no attention and happily hugged the two beast who in turned purred like cats or pets.

"Aww! So cute~!" Alice said nuzzling to the animals.

The audience wondered if the girl had bad eyesight.

As for the main role players?

Well, some laughed, stared, blinked, took picture, drop their jaws and –

Just plain fainted!

~OXOXO~

"**She's fucking crazy."**

Black said, staring at girl in the presence of two bloodthirsty animals, from White's mask.

White felt a smirk formed his mouth.

"You were worried," he stated plainly, wanting to embarrass his brother whenever the topic's a certain foreigner.

"**I'm not!"** the one from the mask shouted angrily, making the ringmaster wished he had been there to see if his brother was blushing.

"Okay, okay," the sound, of course, was dipped in sarcasm but what he asked next made the other chuckle instead of lasting in anger.

"What do you think will be the other role-players' reaction?"

"**That will fucking be hilarious. I fucking wish I have a camera to fucking take a picture!"**

"Wish granted!"

They stared at the new comer who they knew was named "Kiri" as she presented pictures.

Oh and not just any pictures.

The pictures of the reaction of the other role-players!

"Want to buy them?" the girl smirked devilishly.

And of course, White couldn't deny the invitation, now could he?

Kumo, who saw this, couldn't help but sighed at her money-making younger sister.

~OXOXO~

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating! But anyway, I working on my KHR stories so I may not be able to update this fast but I'll try my best!


	6. Pictures, Pervert Sun And Say What Now!

**Chapter 5: Game 1 Hide-And Seek:**

**Pictures… Pervert Sun… And Say What Now!?**

* * *

A messy red-haired, almost the color pink, male stared at a poster he had seen while walking to the amusement park with a slight smirk in his stoic face.

"'_Come see a once in a lifetime act from our favourite foreigner and her friends!'_" he read aloud and he was aware of panicky screams from a cat-eared man and a mouse-eared man by his side who also seemed to have read the poster. "Interesting, wonder if I should greet _**them**_."

He pulled out a locket hidden in his clothes and stared at the picture of a small long-haired tied in pigtails blonde girl with blue eyes smiling widely and a younger version of himself holding said girl in the locket.

He kissed the picture and whispered a name full of emotions though his face except his golden eyes remained emotionless.

"Kuro."

~OXOXO~

Every role-player stood near the entrance of a certain ringmaster and prison warden's circus in caution and curiosity –well, some might be smiling or indifference about it.

"Just what sorcery did those filthy Jokers did to my beloved Alice to convince her to act in their treacherous realm?!"

That, my friends, was the pervert love-struck neat-freak rabbit, Peter White.

"We are very much curious as to why Alice would act on them."

Vivaldi, the beautiful queen with the fetish for cute things, couldn't help but think of her favourite foreigner in a really cat costume and was admittedly cooing inwardly at what she had thought.

"Haha, don't go shooting randomly now, Prime Minister!"

Ace, the idiotic-knight-slash-part-time-prison-warden-slash -clock-collector, laughed as the said minister gave him a glare.

"It seems like the young miss is seducing everyone again."

Blood, the boss of a mafia family, sneered promptly, earning himself hateful glares and frowns which he ignored with a shrug of the shoulder.

"What do you think Onee-san would do, Brother? Balancing on the rope –"

"–Taming animals –"

"–Jumping to fire rings –"

"–Or –"

"Shut up, you brats! Alice wouldn't do something dangerous!"

The Twins, Dee and Dum glared at the Mach Hare Elliot and shouted along the line "shut up, stupid rabbit!" which earned them a comeback like "I'm not a rabbit, you brats!"

Boris, surprisingly, was very quiet in the situation as well as Pierce. Their mind drifted to the man with a face who they saw a while ago looking at the poster. They were thinking that he might be a foreigner but exactly how.

Though it didn't take long before they forget about the mysterious man and just joined the saying what they had in mind about their friend being a dangerous act.

It was _the_ Jokers so pray tell how was it not dangerous?

"Well, isn't this just interesting!"

Gowland was laughing with Ace at the situation –though if it was to calm himself or not, the others didn't know or was planning to find out.

Gray stayed quiet yet he was looking extremely worried for the young lady.

Nightmare was surprisingly calm about it but then again, he already knew Alice was not in danger.

And finally, Julius who was informed by Nightmare about Alice having the mind of a five-year-old just sighed at the other's antics.

"Are we going to go inside yet?"

Well, that clearly snapped them from their childishness and they went to watch.

~OXOXO~

Shock was understatement of the year. The role-players were sure of it.

And they were also sure they had to go have a serious talk to their favourite foreigner after this.

"My beloved, what had happened to her?!" Peter frantically asked after recovering from his fainted state.

"It'd be fun to fight her," Ace was laughing at everything though it was revealed he was really interested to fighting the dirty blonde after all.

"What do you mean by that, Knight?" Vivaldi asked with an eyebrow raised though she was only rewarded by a laugh from the red knight.

"Wow! Did you just see Onee-san?" Dee started while taking a picture with Dum finishing by saying, "She totally controlled those beasts!"

Boris was whooping with the twins while Pierce's unconscious body was beside him.

Ah, it seemed like Peirce fainted from seeing Alice's act.

"Pierce, my boy, are you okay?" and Gowland was poking the body.

Nightmare fixed his jaws and coughed to hide his laugh at the wide-eye stare and open mouth of the person who stood beside him which was Julius.

"Alice!?" said long-haired man blinked to confirm what he had seen and no doubt about it. Alice was hugging to beasts and commanding them like they were pets.

Gray was no different from Julius though he was more horrified at the earlier scenes wherein Alice smacked the cute rabbit by the hammer.

Oh, they also wondered where that hammer came from…along with those tonfas, popcorns and cakes.

Elliot, on the other hand, touched his rabbit-ears in fright at the seeing the rabbit you-know-what.

"Alice wouldn't do that something like that to me, right?" he asked nervously and a little fearful for the female.

"Well, that was interesting," Blood mused; his face betrayed nothing but a smirk. Though, if someone looked closely, they would see a liquid in the edge of his mouth and a spoiled drink laying on the ground.

And then, after the show was over, they found themselves moving from their sit to go to the backstage in a mission to talk some senses to their favourite foreigner and also to ask who the other two girls were.

Ah, what was that Joker holding in his arms and lifting to the air with a very much smug smirk?

The role-players' eyes burned and saw red.

"Joker, We command you to hand over those pictures at once!" Vivaldi demanded angrily, already on her way to the jester who didn't seem effective with her anger –or anyone's apparently.

Vivaldi could just feel the veins forming in her head and was about to attack White when a giggle stopped. And for once, the quest was torn in wanting to hug the cute foreigner to death or grabbing the pictures.

"This is so funny~!" Alice shrieked happily, holding some pictures beside White and Kiri who also was interested about the pictures. She now was dressed like her usual blue attire with the cat ears and tail.

"I know, right~? This long-haired man must be Julius, the anti-social who likes to stay in his room and fix clocks from the group but look at him!" Kiri agreed whole-heartedly and pointed at one picture, acting as if the two weren't arch enemy –or childish rivals. And in contrast to Alice's outfit, she wore a simple purple dress.

"He was like popping his eyeballs out and his mouth was so open small insects can fly!"

Julius felt nervous suddenly at the stares he received from the others who were also seemed amused and finding the picture funny as well.

Ace was even laughing out loud.

"Ah, look at this, too!"

Blood felt he should prepare himself from something.

"Eh? Doesn't he look a lot like _Nii-san_?"

Every role-player, including White, raised an eyebrow at the name and wondered who it was.

"Yup, he does but isn't it funny that in this picture, he spat his drink?"

"Actually, it is funny! Imagine _Nii-san_ doing that! Oh yeah…what's his name?"

"Haha! You're right about that! Hell will freeze before **he **let anyone see him do that! And I think it's Blood or something like that…"

Blood coughed as the eyes were now on him. And true to the two female's words, there he was in the picture doing as what was described and for once, he really glared furiously at something as simple as a picture.

"Kiri! It's Servant-chan but who's the other one?" Alice shouted again for a minute of looking at the pictures and lifted out a picture of…Pierce fainting with blood on his nose that also strained Boris' clothes but said cat-boy was too focused to the act and was smiling widely?

"Mm? Ah!" Kiri stared at the picture before laughing out. "That must be the cat-and-mouse duo, Boris and Peirce!"

"Though, it isn't in my knowledge that Boris likes blood like a vampire! Maybe he's a Neko Vampire!"

Boris blushed in embarrassment and let out a whine like "I don't like blood!" which seemed to be deaf to the two ladies giggling and laughing at the pictures.

"Do they even know we're here?" Julius asked no one in particular after recovering from his embarrassment.

"Nope," Kuro appeared out of nowhere, her clothes being tomboyish and not girly unlike before and she also scared the shit out of the role-players except for White. She rolled her eyes at that but continued to talk nonetheless. "When they're in the mood to humiliate or annoy someone, they will get along well and it'll be hell for the person or people they choose. They will not listen to anyone and just do what they want to that person."

'_Especially if it's me,'_ she added in her thoughts but Kuro could see White sending her a knowing glance.

"Stupid know-it-all," Kuro mumbled to herself though by the sound of chuckle from a certain ringmaster, she just knew that bastard know-it-all heard her for a fact.

"–nyaaa!" Alice shouted in fear and all attention was back to the two females who were staring at Elliot's picture with him being terrified. "Scary rabbit!"

"Oh, please! Spare me with your phobia!" Kiri rolled her eyes.

The cat-eared female pouted and Vivaldi couldn't help but shrieked at the cuteness –the cat ears and tail just added the effect.

Strangely enough, the two didn't seem to have heard the shriek and just kept on staring at the pictures.

"Ali-chan," White called out seeing as this was taking so long and he seemed to be curious at something.

"Yes, nyah?" Alice titled her head and her ears twitched, making it a cute sight.

Gray and Vivaldi seemed to be holding back the urge to pet the ears.

"Do you mind introducing yourself to the guests?" the jester asked politely, causing raise of eyebrows from the other role-players.

Alice nodded and bowed to them politely and gracefully.

"Hello, nya~! Ali-chan's name is Alice but Ali-chan wants to be called Ali-chan~!" she said all smiley and adorably like a child. Her tail swished.

"Joker, what is the meaning of this?" Blood asked, narrowing his eyes.

But before someone could answer that, a blur of red came crushing to the female literally.

"Ouch," a male said, opening his closed eyes to stare at Aice's own confused and somehow afraid eyes. He was on top of her.

"Pervert!" she screamed in fright, pushing the unknown man out of her body and hiding behind Kumo's back.

"Ali-chan?" Kumo asked in confusion at the weird out of character of her younger sister.

"Kumo-neechan, he's the one who peeked when we were taking a bath from the hot spring!"

Kiri blinked in confusion before snapping her fingers.

"That's right! That did happened when we were young and he did saw us naked as well," she thought aloud.

"Taiyou…"

The man now named "Taiyou" stare at Kumo with sweats coming down his head.

"K-kumo, it happened long ago… Forgive me?" he asked dreadfully afraid at what she would do.

"I'll fucking kill you!" she shouted in hatred and had flames on her background, her hand holding tonfas which appeared out of nowhere tightly.

She turned to attack but was stopped with Kiri going in between.

"Stop that this instance or I'll show everyone you two's most embarrassing moment!" Kiri scolded –well, more like shouted in amusement.

Taiyou sighed in relief while Kumo gritted her teeth but nonetheless, obeyed. They knew the other was not joking about the threat.

"You know the pervert, Nee-chan?" Alice asked, her cat ears twitching in confusion.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kumo sighed at the fact and scratched the smaller dirty blonde's cat ears which earned her a purr from the other.

White coughed and all the attention was on him. He almost smiled at that.

"Ali-chan, how old are you?"

Though, he would like to explain about the strange attitude first.

"Ali-chan's five~!" Alice answered with a big smile and held out one of her hand. Her tail swished.

It took some time for the other role-players to finally understand the meaning of that answer and they glared at the Joker.

"Joker –"

"It's not the Jokers. They have nothing to do with it," Nightmare interrupted seriously, looking at Kiri who was smirking at them in suspicion. "And the _Weathers_ are back."

"What?! That's –"

"Impossible?" Kiri interrupted with a still knowing smirk and all eyes were on her while Kumo shielded her eyes with her bangs. "What if I tell you the _**ones **_standing before you are the_**Weathers**_?"

"What if I tell you your beloved _**foreigner **_is the _**leader **_of the group that _**made your lives leaving hell**_?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** …now, that's surprising. The plot's thickening. I guess?


End file.
